


Separation, Isolation, Annihilation

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alzheimer's Disease, Aunt Peggy Carter, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Avengers Dissasembled, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Broken Families, Broken Friendships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cartinelli - Freeform, Death, Dementia, Divisions, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Hope vs. Despair, Hospitals, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Neutrality, New Avengers, Old Age, Politics, Post-Battle of Sokovia, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Avengers - Freeform, Sokovia Accords, Suicide, Terrorism, United Nations, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down’With public opinion on the Avengers split after the ‘Sokovia incident’, there is also growing discord among the members. Global authorities demand accountability and greater control over the group leading to the drafting of accords that sets divisions between the team.On one side those who support the freedom to act without oversight or constriction. Deeming speed as efficient for saving lives. The other, express a burden of responsibility to not repeat past mistakes, while also seeking to atone for a guilty conscience.But another inciting incident will further divide the team, splitting the alliance even further apart until they are diametrically opposed and the only resolution is through confrontation.(Civil War, alternate version)





	

The joyful laughter would have indicated that Peggy was a world away from resigned to a hospital bed and far into her advanced years. Her hand gently grasping Angie’s, gradually her laughter subsided yet Angie’s smile remained bright she then leaned closer, whispering in her ear. “Our own lil’ Roman Holiday. I’ve still got some of the photos at home.”

Nodding as she beamed a smile, Peggy retained it for a long moment. Angie suppressed a reaction, the longer the silence held the more she was convinced that Peggy’s lucidity had passed.

Then as Angie could only watch the confusion become apparent, loosening her hand she nodded politely as she spoke softly. “Hello Peggy.” With no idea of who the woman before her was, Peggy whispered, “Hello?” Slowly looking around as she remained just as unaware of her surroundings.

Angie leaned forward, a soft whisper to try and guide Peggy’s attention back to her. “My name’s Angie, I’m your wife.” In an instant the brunette snapped her gaze to Angie, a gasped retort. “Oh, goodness.” Angie stiffened then flashed a smile. “How are you feeling?”

Thinking then giving a nod, Peggy remained difficult to read as she spoke. “Surprised, quite surprised.” A pause, Angie remained cautious but then as a smile appeared on Peggy’s lips her voice also warmed. “I have such a beautiful wife yet I didn’t recognize her. I do apologize darling.” Waving her hand as she smiled, feeling that perhaps Peggy would last a little longer this time. But still so eager to savour the moments when Peggy was within her own mind. When she could speak and reply just like the old and not so old days.

Angie’s smile remained as she spoke, despite her lingering anxiety. “Oh Pegs, it’s ok I come and see you every day-” A nod, Peggy remained surprised, and it showed through in her tone and body language. “Every day, have I been here long?” Yet Angie was then struck silent, should she be honest, might it jog her wife’s memory or was it best to remain wary, not to give her too much to take on at once.

The chattering of the television then becoming more noticeable in the silence, Angie turned her head slightly.

The newscaster presented with calm urgency. “This breaking news bulletin claims that the nation of Sokovia has come under attack, there is no word if the Avengers have been requested to provide assistance. Our correspondent in the region is currently unreachable. This may be due to-”

Angie got to her feet, shuffling across the floor and turned it off. Giving a soft sigh, then making her way back to Peggy, sitting as she smiled. “Sorry, that was just getting really loud, I couldn’t hear myself think.” A nod Peggy gently grasped Angie’s hand, running her thumb against Angie’s wedding ring. “Angie. Lovely name.”


End file.
